1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding, and more particularly, to encoding and decoding of a residual block.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited prediction mode based on a macroblock having a predetermined size. Also, the related art video codec encodes a residual block by using a transformation unit having a small size, such as 4×4 or 8×8.